Avatar: The Early Years: Book 2: Year One
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: The young Avatar Alex faces his first monsters: the vicious and deadly Weeping Angels. Meanwhile Sky and Ahsoka must learn to work together when they are targeted by a host of Weeping Angels, Can Alex save his friends before the Angels close in?
1. Prologue

As the two people ran into the forest they knew it wouldn't last, Whatever was behind them clearly wouldn't give up. The boy and the girl knew it was over the moment they heard the rustling.

"I can't believe you dragged me here" said the frightened girl, as she looked around the dark forest, she only could think of the monster that was now chasing them "you said I wouldn't have to worry!"

"I didn't know that thing would be here" snapped the boy, he too looked round checking for the mysterious monster "last time I ever read a brochure" he knew he was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"I thought that thing was fast" said the girl "it should have gotten us by know"

"Yeah" panted the boy "I'd heard the stories" he turned towards his friend "but listen, just keep your eyes open and don't even blink!"

"That's a hard thing to do"

The boy turned round once more and then made his decision "look I'm going to find a way out, stay here and if you here anything run away!"

"But what about you?" She asked terrified "please don't leave me on my own!" At this the boy smiled and said

"Come on" he touched her cheek and said "I'll come back" and then he dashed off leaving the girl completely alone.

It was a mere two hours before she heard anything from her friend but that would soon snap her out of anything.

As she waited she turned to the phone at her side and decided to check the time. Wrong idea because at that precise moment she heard a terrifying scream.

When she heard that scream she jumped wide awake and then ran after her friend, she followed the direction and then when she found nothing she sighed and began to walk back to the place she was before.

However she couldn't find the place, as she had lost the path "great" she sighed "gotten myself lost again" she walked for what seemed like hours but she couldn't be sure as she had dropped her phone.

She got the strangest feeling that something was indeed stalking her, when she felt this feeling she ran a little faster, but soon quickly became out of breath. When she stopped she turned round.

She regretted turning round almost instantly because she found what was waiting for her, as she examined it she kept her eyes open and tried with all her might not to blink. In her head she sent a silent thought.

Save me! But that did no good, so she took a couple of steps backwards away from the stone statue. However when she looked back the statue had only moved with her. This was no ordinary statue, this was a Weeping Angel. When the statue revealed it's horrible fanged face all the girl could do was scream…


	2. Chapter 1: Anniversary

**AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS:**

 **BOOK 2:**

 **YEAR ONE**

Chapter 1: Anniversary

* * *

As the TARDIS set it course all Ahsoka Tano could think was, amazing! This ship was amazing. The raw power as it made it's journey through time and space. Amazing. But nit as amazing as the boy piloting it

Her boyfriend was more than any other person than she had met, he was the Avatar, and that meant he was the only one who could control the four nations and bring balance back to the universe. His name was Alex and he was the best person she had ever met.

And today was a very special day, their one year anniversary, to celebrate it Alex supposedly had a big surprise planned for them. Ahsoka didn't know what it was because he was always so unpredictable.

"Now that's interesting" Alex said as he pulled out his psychic paper, he'd only received it a year ago today and he was still learning how to use it.

"What is?" Ahsoka asked curious and she walked up the console steps to face her boyfriend "the psychic paper?"

"I have a message" Alex said smiling and he showed her the paper. Whilst Ahsoka didn't understand how the paper actually worked, she knew whenever Alex understood what it was for. It was a bad thing.

"What kind of message?" Asked his brother Sky, unlike Alex, Sky was taller and leaner, he had dark hair to match his personality, he was dressed in all black and which to be honest didn't suit him all the same.

"Save me" Alex said showing Sky the piece of paper, "I have no idea what that could mean?"

"Maybe someone's in trouble" Ahsoka said smiling, after all what could the words save me mean other than that? Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend curiously like he knew more then what was going on.

"Don't look at me like that" Alex said "look I've only just started to use this thing"

"We've all just started" Ahsoka pointed out and she held his hand "before any of this we wouldn't know each other!"

"You two wouldn't have become a couple" said Sky silently. He always did this Ahsoka noticed. When Alex and Ahsoka had first started dating it was like Sky was constantly shutting himself out of their lives.

Sure he could be annoying at sometimes but that was what Ahsoka liked about Sky, that he could brighten any dark tension. A couple moments of silence passed before anyone said anything.

"So what do we do?" Ahsoka asked her boyfriend smiling, at this Alex smiled and he took hold of her hand and reset the TARDIS co-ordinates.

"ID!" He called out for his maintainece droid as soon as the droid appeared he said "I need you to follow the co- ordinates on this paper can you do it?"

"Can I" ID said excitedly "master you are looking at the droid who piloted this ship through the Alignments of Exodor in 12 seconds!"

At this Alex and Sky laughed and Ahsoka laughed too "didn't ask for your life's story just do it!" And ID bounded up to the TARDIS console and then entered the co-ordinates

"Co-ordinates locked and primed master!"

"Right then" Alex said letting go of Ahsoka's hand and turning towards the time scanner "Geronimo" when he said this Ahsoka couldn't help it, she ran up to her boyfriend and kissed him passionately, as the TARDIS took off into the time vortex.

The kiss ended when the TARDIS landed with a juddering thud! Alex and Ahsoka fell back on top of each other laughing.

"I always love that!" Alex said getting up and bounding towards the doors, when Ahsoka recovered from the fall, she joined Sky and ID at the front doors. She never got used to seeing a new planet or time zone. But when she did, it always gave her the shivers.

"Where to now?" Sky asked with a smile and at this Ahsoka couldn't help but join in with him because she loved her new life, and if she knew what was coming for her, she wouldn't reget it at all.

"Let's find out!" Alex said and at that ID opened the doors to reveal their new surroundings and Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprised when she saw what she saw...


	3. Chapter 2: What She Saw

Chapter 2: What She Saw

* * *

As the TARDIS doors opened Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock at what she saw. A new world, a new and beautiful world, with green slopes and mountains. As soon as she took her first steps she gasped in shock, even though she had traveled in the TARDIS for a year now, she still got uncomfortable at seeing new worlds.

"Amazing," Alex said in awe, looking around at his surroundings he then turned towards the TARDIS and ran inside, When Sky walked out he almost fainted, Ahsoka had to rush towards him to stop him from falling.

"I" said Sky panting in shock "I will never get used to this" at this Ahsoka laughed, she couldn't but help agree with him, whenever she started travelling with Alex she never expected anything from it. It still amazed her how her boyfriend could still be amazed by all of this.

"Where do you think we are?" Ahsoka asked, to which Alex ran out of the doors with a happy smile on his face.

"Planet Dareen" Alex said to which Ahsoka and Sky turned round to face him "yes" he pumped his fist in the air "one of the most peaceful planets in the galaxy"

At this Ahsoka looked at her surroundings again and agreed with Alex on that part she kept silently whilst she listened to Alex explaining about the planet.

"Home to the Dareens" Alex explained "add to the fact that this is the most peaceful planet in the galaxy they are supposedly the most peaceful race in the universe"

"Any other species live here?" Sky asked at this Alex smiled and continued

"Oh a bunch of human colonists, but that's not what were interested in"

"What are we interested in?" asked Ahsoka to which Alex smiled and carried on with his explanation.

"The message on the psychic paper" he pulled out the message on the paper the words still read _Save Me!_ "the message originated from inside the area" at that he pointed towards the forest area, when the group arrived at the forest, Ahsoka gasped in shock at how different the rest of the planet was.

The forest was all dark and moody with no end in sight. There was a pathway but it seamed to lead into nowhere.

"Um" Ahsoka stammered backing away "I think I liked the peaceful part of the planet better" at this Alex couldn't but agree with her. But his other side battled withing him, begging him to go inside the dark forest. It was a couple of minutes before he said anything.

"Let's all take a step back" and as the trio did so Alex turned round and said "I think we will try and find some locals" at this Ahsoka agreed with her boyfriend.

So as they walked for what seemed like hours, Ahsoka spotted something that looked rather like a tavern, the building was tall and covered in green leaves and vines.

"Local bar" Sky said chuckling "my kind of people" but then he soon regretted it when he saw a couple of people dragging a young girl out and throwing her out

"But but!" said the girl, from the look of it she was one of the human colonists "you don;t understand, you're all in terrible danger!"

"Yeah yeah" said one of the green aliens, a dareen Sky presumed, so much for being the most peaceful race in the galaxy "take your research elsewhere" and at that the Dareen closed the door on the tavern shutting the girl out.

At this Sky rushed to help the human girl up, she was small and slim and had dark hair like his. In a way she looked kind of pretty with her dark crimson eyes.

"Are you OK?" Sky asked helping her up "those Dareens"

"Oh they're just jerks" said the girl, when she noticed Sky she looked away almost immediately "I'm sorry I'm fine" she tried to get away from Sky but his grip was too strong.

"Who are you?" said the girl in her soft voice,

"Sorry for my brother" Alex said rushing to help the girl, noble Alex always doing what he thought was right "he's always annoying at times"

"Really" the girl laughed pulling away from Sky, she gathered her research together "it's no problem"

"My name is Alex" said Alex introducing himself to the girl when Ahsoka joined them he introduced her and Sky "that's Ahsoka and Sky" when the girl got back up she introduced herself too

"Darlene" said Darlene taking out her hand and shaking Alex's "I'm a researcher on a particular group of nasty aliens"

"What kind of aliens?" at this Darlene smiled and turned to Sky and said

"Why doesn't you're handsome friend there by my a drink and I'll tell you" at this Alex and Ahsoka smiled turning towards Sky waiting for his agreement

"Oh boy" said Sky getting nervous and at that they could tell that Sky agreed with them and they walked into the tavern...


	4. Chapter 3: Darlene

Chapter 3: Darlene

* * *

As they found seats in the tavern, Ahsoka went to order their drinks. Sky studied Darlene as she took out one of her research books. In a way she looked pretty although Sky's relationships didn't last very long, he couldn't determine whether or not she was his type.

Darlene noticed Sky was staring and smiled "hey" at this Sky quickly became nervous "thank you for getting me back in here"

"Well" Sky said nervously "it was nothing" he then looked around for Alex who wasn't there to help him. Instead he found his brother with Ahsoka. Of course he was always with Ahsoka these days.

Sky quickly averted his eyes when he saw the two together. He didn't want to intrude on his brother's privacy.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything" said Darlene "but you're brother over there, is he?" Sky didn't want to lie, so naturally he just told the truth. Whenever people asked about Alex he always got jealous.

"Yes" said Sky through gritted teeth "he is the Avatar" at this Darlene looked shocked and then quite frankly puzzled. "You don't seem so sure" Sky noticed the look on Darlene's face.

"I just wasn't expecting" said Darlene "a guy like him to be" at this Sky was completly shocked looking to change the subject he quickly said

"So this group of aliens," Sky was curious to know what exactly Darlene was researching "what are they?'

"Oh" Darlene sighed looking away from Alex and Ahsoka, Sky was looking at them too. Sky wasn't too fond of Ahsoka these days. When Darlene handed him her research papers Sky quickly became obsessed.

"The Weeping Angels" Sky laughed at this Darlene laughed with him

"I know" she looked around nervously "stupid subject to study I know" but then she handed him another book the title said LIFE BEFORE THE DAREENS "I'm a bit of an addict on the subject"

"You know they're just a legend,"

"Back in planets like Coruscant yes"

"And here?"

"They're real!" Darlene said like she'd just discovered an amazing building "I've found reports about them all over small backwater planets"

"And this should interest me?"

"You know what the most interesting thing is about these creatures?"

"No" said Sky curiously "what?" Darlene looked around nervously again like she was being watched.

"They are the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely" at this Sky wasn't sure whether or not to laugh "and in the sight of any living creature they can literally turn to stone!"

"What do you mean?"

"People like you think it's a legend but the Angels have the perfect defence mechanism ever created!"

"And that is?"

"A quantum lock" said Darlene "like I said before the perfect defence mechanism" at this Sky became absolutely interested in the Weeping Angels. Coruscant had loads of ghost stories about them but he never believed they were real.

"You say this" Sky said noticing the look on Darlene's terrified face "as if you have encountered them in person" again Darlene looked back and forth as if she was being watched. Once she was sure that she wasn't follows Darlene leaned in to face Sky.

They were close now. Close for a kiss. Sky looked at his brother who was now kissing Ahsoka. Whenever he saw those two Sky always felt like he was intruding on something. Sky wondered what he should do and then when nothing happened Darlene spoke.

"I have" she pulled back and said "I was in that forest you saw, you know the creepy looking one, and one of them got my friends, left me stunning for hours until I escaped"

"How did you escape?" Sky asked interested but Darlene wasn't interested in answering so she changed the subject.

"Are you single?"

At this Sky didn't know what to say, he instantly became nervous whenever a girl asked him this, but when Darlene burst out laughing Sky joined in with her.

"Oh you should've seen your face" Darlene laughed, she became all serious when she said "seriously though, I bet you get all the girls."

"Not as much as I'd like"

"Seriously" Darlene said and then she checked Sky out, whenever girls saw him they always did that, which slightly unnerved him "with your looks you could get any girl you want"

"I'm not really in the market" said Sky, she knew this was a joke she so she joined in with him in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alex said from behind him which made Sky jump, he always hated when Alex did that, he was now holding Ahsoka by the arm and they looked ready to leave.

At this Darlene got up and paid the bill for the tavern "come find me sometime" she directed this at Sky "that is if your interested" she then gave Sky what looked like a holonet number.

When they exited the tavern all Sky could think about was Darlene and her story about the Weeping Angels.

"Wow" said Ahsoka after Darlene had left "better keep an eye on that one" she patted Sky on the shoulder and laughed. Then when Sky turned towards the direction of the forest Alex said

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" said Sky, unsure of himself then he asked "have you ever heard of the Weeping Angels?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Doctor and The Avatar

Chapter 4: The Doctor and The Avatar

* * *

When Sky said those words it was like a burst of energy, this was no ordinary feeling as Alex had had this feeling before, this was the feeling before a vision. Alex tried not to think of the previous vision that he had before this one. But it was too strong in his head.

Instead he tried to think of other things like kissing Ahsoka, which helped a little but didn't do much. However this vision wasn't the room with bodies. Instead Alex found himself in the same dark forest cornered by Weeping Angels.

"Don't panic" came a voice inside his mind, "it's only a vision" Alex recognized that voice to be the man who appeared the day Alex and Ahsoka became a couple.

"Doctor?" asked Alex and he looked around to find a safe area and as he soon as he found it he sat down and tried to search for the Doctor. "How are you doing this?"

"Psychic link" said the Doctor "very complicated and very cool" the Doctor paused and then said "hang on a moment!" and as soon as he said this, the Doctor appeared wearing his familiar blue suit and blue trousers. He was tall and had very long hair and he had a smile on his face that could brighten any day.

"It is you" said Alex happily shaking the Doctor's hand "I knew I'd see you again"

"Well" said the Doctor letting go of his hand "you can always count on your" the Doctor looked like he was going to say some more but he hesitated.

"My what?" Alex asked noticing the Doctor's hesitation "were you going to say something" at this the Doctor changed the subject rather quickly as if to avoid an awkward situation.

"Nothing" said the Doctor very nervously and then said quietly to himself "you can't know" then at this he cheered up and patted Alex on the shoulder "anyway" he said sitting next to Alex "how's the girlfriend?" Alex knew he was talking about Ahsoka and at this his smiled.

"Ahsoka?" he said "oh she's fine, actually" he wondered if he should tell him but then told him anyway "we're on our 1 year anniversary"

At this the Doctor burst out laughing "Congratulations" Alex nodded his head smiling, although he barley knew the Doctor it always felt like they were already close. When the Doctor stopped laughing he said "can I just say I'd never really thought you'd last this long"

"Me neither"

"I approve" said the Doctor "she's always welcome" Alex wondered what that meant, the Doctor always had this way of saying things like this. There was about a two second silence before the Doctor spoke again

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

At this the Doctor hesitated again but gave in and answered "the prophecy" there it was again the prophecy, the prophecy that foretold the rise of Alex and the fall of Sky. Alex had first heard about it from the Knights of Darkness and their leader the Shadow Master.

"What about the prophecy?"

"It's coming" said the Doctor "it's coming for closer than you would expect" at this Alex said

"How do you know?"

"Sorry?" asked the Doctor confused, he'd done it again let slip some information that would eventually bring disaster, so he tried to change the subject. He looked at his watch and said "we're running out of time"

"No" Alex said getting angry "tell me about the prophecy" when the Doctor didn't answer, Alex became silent, it was a few seconds before anyone said anything so Alex just whispered "I'm sick of everyone knowing something I don't"

At this the Doctor took hold of his hand which was very unexpected "I know" at this Alex looked at him very shocked "don't worry" said the Doctor "you'll get used to it and I am so very sorry"

"What do you mean?" at this the Doctor let go of his hand and said

"Oh I'm sorry we've run out of time" at this the Doctor's image started to fade but he just had enough energy to warn Alex "the forest has all the answers!" when the Doctor's image faded Alex woke up with a start.

To his surprise he found Sky, Ahsoka and Darlene standing over him, as soon as he woke up Ahsoka rushed to his bedside and hugged him.

"Oh thank god" said Ahsoka and kissed him, when she pulled away she asked "where were you?"

"I saw the Doctor" Alex replied and at this Ahsoka jerked back

"The Doctor?" at this all Alex could do was remain silent and it was a long while before he said anything else.

"I'll explain later" he sat up and then looked around at everyone "how long was I here?" when no one answered Alex said again "how long?"

"2 hours" Ahsoka answered and when she noticed Alex's strange expression she said "what's wrong"

"Nothing" Alex said reassuring her then he looked at Darlene "you what was your name again?"

"Darlene" said Darlene looking confused and shocked "does anyone want to tell me what was going on?"

"Like I said" said Alex smiling "I'll explain later" he then pointed a finger at her "you're a Weeping Angel expert right?"

"Yes" said Darlene nervously, she looked around as if expecting one of them to appear, at this Alex smiled

"Wanna see some?"

"What?" asked Ahsoka shocked to which Alex replied smiling

"I've always wanted to see them" then he got off the bed and then looked at everyone around him said "does anyone want to go into the dark and scary forest?" when Alex said this everyone just stared at him like he'd just gone insane...


	6. Chapter 5: To The Forest

Chapter 5: To The Forest

* * *

"No" said Darlene completely sure of herself "no" to which Sky took hold of her hand "my friend died in that forest!" and she let go of Sky's hand and looked away. Whoever the Avatar was he was not going to make her go back to that place, even if he paid her.

"I know" said Alex walking towards her "under any circumstances I wouldn't let you go back" he took hold of her hand which made Ahsoka a bit jealous "but an answer I need lies in that particular forest"

"What kind of answer?" asked Ahsoka to which Alex responded with the usual answer he gave whenever something was really

"Complicated" said Alex "to which I will explain as soon as I find the answers" it was a while before anyone said anything and Darlene eventually gave in.

"Fine" to which Alex smiled and clapped his hands and as soon as Darlene said "oh you complete!" at this Alex laughed and said

"I know" to which Sky said

"Don't worry" he laughed "you usually cave in when he doesn't get his own way" at this Darlene smiled and said flirtatiously

"You can have your way with me anytime" to which Sky smiled and then said quickly

"Stop it!"

"No" Darlene smiled, Alex realized this was getting awkward so he had to say something to break up the tension

"OK" Alex said clapping his hands together he turned towards Ahsoka "Ahsoka it's time to gather the equipment, Sky go with her" at this Ahsoka said

"Why do you need me to get equipment"

"Because we need everything to face the Angels" at this he walked towards her and gave her a kiss to which Sky turned away, when Alex pulled away he said "and because according to legend, The Weeping Angels are the most evil and terrifying creature ever to evolve in the universe"

Ahsoka didn't really believe Alex needed her to get equipment she responded with "no" to which Alex replied shocked

"I'm sorry?"

"This is our one year anniversary" said Ahsoka taking hold of his hands "if you think I'm gonna wait in that box for you think again" telling that he was defeated Alex eventually gave in.

"Oh fine" he sighed and Ahsoka smiled eventually winning "but on one condition.

"Anything" said Ahsoka by which she instantly regretted, sensing a victory in the argument Alex said

"Rule 1: Don't wonder off" there was nothing said after awhile until Alex laughed and clapped his hands "so" he said rather excited "shall we head on?"

After no one said anything, the group packed all there belongings and then they walked out of the room and exited the building.

Alex felt the light almost instantly on his face. It was a good feeling and it was a shame that he had to leave the nice and warm sunshine for a dark and dreary forest that was probably full of Weeping Angels who wanted to kill them.

"Ok" Alex said turning to Darlene "you're the expert, where do we go?"

"It's not very far" said Darlene taking out a mileage device, it looked like a black square with loads of buttons and displaying a screen "although for some weird reason" she tapped on her device "it's not showing"

At this Alex smiled and said "oh Darlene, I like you" at this Ahsoka became jealous again, she hated that feeling, and didn't want to be that girl.

The walk to the forest took about three hours so Ahsoka and Sky passed the time by taking.

"So" Ahsoka said noticing the look on Sky's face "something's been bothering you, what is it?" At this Sky looked up and said

"It's nothing" Ahsoka knew Sky was hesitating because she could she the expression on his face.

"You are" said Ahsoka curiously "you are bothered about something" at this Sjy became irritant and snapped

"It's nothing just leave it!" To which Ahsoka flinched and Alex called back

"Everything ok back there?"

"Fine" Ahsoka lied. This was for Sky's sake because she didn't want Alex worrying about his brother, even though she knew Alex was adopted she still thought of them as biological brothers. And Sky was just so sweet, she could barely imagine hi eventually turning on Alex like that.

"You lied for me" Sky whispered and at that Ahsoka smiled and whispered back

"It was nothing" she was repeating Sky's exact words. To which Sky smiled and said

"There is something bothering me" to which Ahsoka turned round curious and she let Sky continuing "it's you and me"

"What do you mean, you and me?"

"I don't think we are going to get along"

"How'd you mean?"

"Every time I see you, you're with him" said Sky looking at his brother "and he's happy" he turned away like his next words were too embarrassing to say "and sometimes it makes me jealous"

"You're jealous of me?" Ahsoka whispered back but no there had to be something more "no of Alex"

Ahsoka knew she was right because Sky nodded sadly "I can't have a life like his, one where I fall in love," and at this he looked at Darlene and Ahsoka understood

"Oh" she said realising "you and her?" Sky said nothing which confirmed her hunch "but you know you're" she never found out what Sky was going to say because the group had arrived at the forest, and at the worst possible place of all...


	7. Chapter 6: The Vision

Chapter 6: The Vision

* * *

They had entered a crossroad without even knowing it. Alex hated crossroads, they always led you to making a bad decision no matter what the choice. But there was something else though.

"Crossroads" Alex muttered to himself "I hate crossroads" he jerked back to let a serpent slither past him "I hate those things too" at this Ahsoka smiled and said

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it"

"You're probably right" before they started talking anymore Darlene looked on her device and said

"Hang on" to which Sky noticed her expression, she looked ever so nervous, but she didn't hide her attractiveness. Sky hated being a Jedi, in fact he was planning on quitting as soon as this was all over.

"What is it?" Sky asked her. Darlene Smiled.

"I never came across this pathway before" she really did sound terrified so Sky did the only logical thing and took hold of her hand.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh!" Alex said realising his big mistake and he hit his head whilst doing it "I think I know" he then turned to Darlene "you said this forest never shows up on your device" pat this Darlene nodded and began to get very nervous.

"Is that a problem?"

"A very big problem"

"Meaning?" Ahsoka asked getting very scared. And Alex turned around to face her

"This whole forest is not a forest"

When Alex said this Sky's eyes opened in shock and he became very curious "what is this place then?"

"Perception filter" Alex said simply "this whole forest is one big perception filter"

"What is a perception filter?" Ahsoka asked to which Alex explained

"You ought to study time travel more" then he went onto explaining "a perception filter is like the thing you see in the corner of your eye. You don't know it's there so you don't notice it"

"And we've been here this whole time" Ahsoka said just realising the fact that they were now trapped "you've led us into a trap?"

"Think about it" Alex said "the Angels needed something to trap and kill a whole lot of people" he paused and then carried on to say "we are standing right in the middle of their hunting ground" then he sensed something, a far more powerful presence than the Angels.

"Do you?" To which Sky and Ahsoka nodded but Darlene had absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"There is a massive amount of force energy here" Alex said then he turned round to face the crossroads "something powerful is here"

"Yeah" said Darlene "the Angels" and at this Alex laughed

"Oh no" he laughed "there's far worse here than the Weeping Angels" at this Ahsoka said nervously

"What could possibly be worse than the Weeping Angels?" To answer this Alex turned round to face the crossroads and then looked at the different pathways. One down the left and down the right.

When he took a step towards each pathway Alex felt a vision rush into his head. This vision was far more disturbing than the rest. It was the same one that had haunted his nightmares.

The room of bodies "no" Alex said silently "don't show me that again!" But the vision ignored him and it did play out. Although in far more detail. In the vision Alex was holding Ahsoka's dead body. However unliike the previous edition of the vision Sky was alive although there was a very big difference. His eyes were dark side gold.

"No!" Alex screamed in the vision, not just for Sky but for Ahsoka as well, all around him his world was shattered and chaos raged.

"Why do you cry?" asked the vision of Sky "after all it was your fault" at this Alex looked up and said

"Why did you do it?" to which the Sky's vision chuckled and said

"It is the prophecy dear brother" he turned around "oh it's coming" at this the vision chuckled and said "oh it's coming"

"You are not my brother" Alex growled to which the vision of Sky said Turing back round to face him

"Oh Avatar" said Sky taking his hand and grabbing Alex's face "I never was" the vision the turned his face to the vision of Ahsoka's body

"A pity" he said sounded really genuine "she would've made a fine apprentice" at this Alex became angry and stood up to face his adoptive brother letting go of Ahsoka's body.

"She never would've joined you"

"Oh really?" Dark Sky said smirking then the vision ended leaving Alex in a complete state of shock and worry.

Realising he was back to reality Alex regained his composure, he really hated this visions, to his surprise he found Ahsoka by his side and holding his hand. At this he sighed with relief.

"Are you ok?" At this he hugged her and then pulled away. He then turned his attention on Sky and did something completly unexpected. He took out his Lightsaber, the blue end ignited.

"Brother?" Sky said noticing Alex's strange expression and the weapon in his hands. "Is everything ok?" This just made Alex even more angry, he rushed up to Sky and then pointed the blade right at him to everyone's shocked expressions...


	8. Chapter 7: The Avatar Afraid

Chapter 7: The Avatar Afriad

* * *

Sky stood there completly shocked at his brother, in all the years he's never thought for one second that Alex would do something like this. Well he was wrong. Whatever the forest showed him in was bad.

It must've been because there would be no reason why Alex would be holding his Lightsaber right at him.

"Brother?" Sky said very nervous "is everything ok" at this Sky noticed Alex's breathing became very heavy and he noticed something else as well, Alex's eyes even his scared one were glowing a very violent shade of blue.

"Don't you dare" Alex said raising his voice "you don't dare get to call me brother after what I just saw" this frightened Sky in a way which he had never been frightened before. He had to choose his next words very carefully.

"It's me" he said trying to get Alex to snap out of it "it's me Sky" he was on the verge of tears because of what Alex was about to do. Alex wasn't acting like himself. And he wasn't listening.

"I have to stop it before it's too late"

"Before what's too late?" At this his brother chuckled and raised his Lightsaber which scared Sky all the more "please" Sky said begging "put the weapon down"

"You really don't know what happens do you?" Sky never found out because Ahsoka did something completly unexpected. Well unexpected in the fact that she saved his life. As soon as she took hold of Alex's hand that strange glow dissapeared.

"Avatar" Ahsoka said and that snapped Alex right out of his condition, as soon as he looked at her, she knew he was back to normal. But Alex was still pointing his blade straight at Sky.

"It's the Force" Ahsoka said looking around "the Force made you this way" she said this really slowly to calm him down. "Please try to remember why we are here" when Alex ignored her all Ahsoka could think of to say was "I love you" which then calmed him down almost instantly.

Alex looked at his right hand and realised his Lightsaber was still in it he dropped it and almost instantly the blade went back into it's hilt. Alex picked it up of the ground and pocketed it looking very afraid.

He then did something which was very unexpected he burst into tears, which must've been bad because Ahsoka smiled. "I'm sorry" Alex said as a tear streake down his face "I am so sorry" he then looked at Sky and went to hug him.

"Hey" Sky said hugging his brother back "it's ok, it's ok" when they realised this was becoming awkward in front of the girls. They jerked back and looked nervously from side to side.

"Right" Alex said gathering his strength and picking himself up. "Moment of weakness there" at this all Sky could do was laugh

"Moment of weakness?" He said "you tried to kill me!" Alex wasn't sure whether this was a joke or not, Alex never really understood his brother's humour. So naturally Alex ignored him and faced the crossroad again.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ahsoka asked him to which Alex responded very nervously

"No" Alex said "no Ahsoka I am not" he turned round to face the group "which is why I think we should" he hesitated on this because he hated these words never the less he ripped of the bandaid "retreat" he sighed in relief.

"Seriously?" Darlene asked "after we've come all this way?" To which Alex walked right up to her and said

"I made a mistake today, this forest almost made me kill my brother"

"But we'd come to face the Angels"

"Yes" Alex said "we did" and he turned back to face the crossroads at the end of which Alex was sure that the Angels were hiding "but I never anticipated something so powerful being here"

"That's worse than the Angels" said Darlene repeating Alex's words from earlier to which Alex responded

"That's even more powerful" although Alex didn't know Darlene very wel he could tell that she was knew to all of this "you're very new at this"

"Hah" Darlene said "don't get me started. I was fascinated with the Angels since I studied them at university"

"Oh Darlene" Alex sighed and laughed "you know there's far more to the universe than the Weeping Angels"

"I do"

"Well then" Alex laughed and then turned to face her again "maybe if you're very good and listen to my every word. When this is all over you could" he turned to face us "travel with us"

"How do you mean?"

"I've a got a ship that can travel through time and space" at this Darlene's eyes widened in wonder "and it's just sitting back there waiting for the universe." He then looked at Sky who nodded smiling after Alex got the message he then turned his attention back to Darlene "wanna come with us?"

"With you?" Then she looked at Sky and smiled "travel through time and space?" She then looked at Alex "that's an offer I can't refuse" at this Alex smiled and said

"Good then we retreat"

"And give up my life's work?"' Alex knew Darlene meant this as sarcasm so he said

"Oh yes and please don't make me say those words again" at this Darlene said

"You're the Avatar"'

"Yes"

"You're afraid" at this Alex responded with the same words again.

"Yes, I am the Avatar and I am afraid" this was good enough for Darlene after everyone agree that retreating would be the best thing to do, they took off at a run.


	9. Chapter 8: Choosing A Path

Chapter 8: Choosing A Path

* * *

Circles, they were going around in circles. This Alex was sure of because every time they arrived back at the crossroads. When this happened for the billionth time Alex groaned in frustration. Then he turned back to face the group.

"I don't like this" said Alex, he looked at the crossroads again and began to get angry "what are you!" he shouted at the forest when there was no answer he turned back to Ahsoka.

"Well" Ahsoka said "so much for the anniversary present" at this all Alex could do was laugh because he knew Ahsoka was trying to lighten the mood. At this he kissed her and then pulled away because he was aware of everyone watching. When Sky laughed and then Darlene smiled

"You can kiss me too if you want" at this Sky laughed and then Darlene said very seriously "no, seriously you can kiss me" to which Sky got very nervous and Alex smiled.

"We're trapped" Ahsoka said to break the awkward tension "so Avatar" at this Alex turned round and looked at her "do you have a plan?"

"Actually" Alex smiled "I was just getting to that" he then walked back towards the crossroads and then looked at each side "so the theory is, this forest is a perception filter but it is so much more than that"

"I'm so lost right now" said Darlene at this Alex laughed and pointed a finger at her and said

"Ah" he walked forwards towards her and said "but the big thing is, the Angels in that forest and want something"

"You mean they want whatever's worse than them" said Darlene and then at this Alex laughed and said

"Exactly" he turned back to face the crossroads "two pathways, two choices" he walked forwards towards the crossroads and felt that odd feeling again "one pathway to the angels and one pathway to whatever's hidden deep inside this forest"

"What do you think we should do then?" Sky asked his brother, because he was very interested in whatever lay in the pathway before him whatever scared Alex so much was interesting to him.

"So" Alex said clapping his hands together "I propose we split up" and then looked at the pathways "2 people for each pathway"

"Right then" Ahsoka said nervously "very bad idea" and she walked towards Alex "whatever path you're going on I'm coming with you" when she said this Alex looked at her with a very nervous expression "what?" Ahsoka asked noticing her boyfriend's change of expression "what is it?"

"I'm sorry" Alex said remembering the vision in which he clutched her corpse, getting that image out of his head Alex turned his attention back towards the crossroad "but I don't think you're coming with me on my chosen path"

"There's something bothering you" Ahsoka noticed "you've got a look again the look you always get"

"I never noticed" said Alex smiling "but I'm so sorry, there's answers I need to find out" he then looked back Ahsoka "just not with you"

"What is it?"

At this all Alex could simply say was "a prophecy" Ahsoka knew what Alex meant when he said this so she nodded her head understandingly.

"I get it" Ahsoka said smiling and she took a step backwards, Darlene was completely confused

"I'm sorry I don't get it" she dropped her device and looked at Alex "what prophecy" at this all Alex could do was remain silent he didn't want Darlene to find out about Sky and his connection. "OK from the looks on your face it's pretty bad" at this all Alex could do was smile and laugh.

"That's about me all over"

"I can tell that" said Darlene at this she took his arm which made Ahsoka a tiny bit jealous "you seem to have all the answers, that means, so I'm guessing I go with you"

"Correct" Alex said turning round to face Sky and Ahsoka "whilst me and Darlene go down the first path you two will head down the other"

"What?" Sky asked and then he walked forward towards Alex "I will not go with her, not after what you experienced"

"I can hear you" said Ahsoka walking towards Sky and linking his arms "besides" she smiled at Sky and laughed "this might be a good opportunity for us to bond"

"And if we face the Angels?" Sky asked his brother "what do we do?"

"Keep your eyes open" Alex said and then he turned to face the forest with Darlene, he was about to walk his path when he turned back to give them a warning "do not blink, whatever you do, do not blink"

"Why?" said Ahsoka but she never found out why because Alex and Darlene started walking to their chosen path and then disappeared into the dark and gloomy forest.

"Well" said Sky looking at Ahsoka "shall we go?" Ahsoka had this weird feeling, like she was being watched, there was a few seconds of silence before she decided to take the path.

"Yeah" Ahsoka said walking towards the second pathway "we go" after looking back one more way she said the only thing which could comfort her "Geronimo" and at that she walked down the second pathway with Sky uncertain of what lay ahead...


	10. Chapter 9: Alex and Darlene

Chapter 9: Alex and Darlene

* * *

As Darlene walked down what seamed like a never ending pathway she had only one question in her mind. Except perhaps meeting a Weeping Angel, this Avatar was in fact the most interesting thing that she had ever encountered. When she looked around her surroundings she shuddered in fear.

"Are you scared?" Alex asked her, it annoyed her how quickly he caught on, she wondered if Jedi could read minds as well as thoughts.

"Yes" said Darlene unsure of herself. At this Alex smiled and laughed, she turned round to face him "why do you do this?" at this Alex stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What?"

"Laugh" Darlene said simply "the way you act around this stuff. It's like you enjoy it"at this Alex's expression changed slightly "it's like you enjoy it"

"I don't mean to" Alex responded "to me all this is a bit of fun" and then he said "actually this was supposed to be an anniversary present."

"For you and the Togruta girl?" said Darlene smiling, she knew she was right because Alex was slightly blushing. "I know, sorry for interrupting it"

"Oh it's fine" Alex laughed "she's pretty cool about it" at this Darlene smiled and said something completely unexpected

"I just never figured she'd be your type"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I always thought you'd go for a human or something like that, never an alien"

"Are you trying to suggest something?"

"No" Darlene said realizing she had said something wrong "all I am trying to say is do you love her?"

"Yes" Alex answered "I love Ahsoka, deeply with all my heart" at this Darlene smiled and said happily

"Good" she then turned back to face the forest and then Alex again "your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Is he single?" at this Alex got very nervous and then changed the subject, because he didn't think that Sky would like him interested in his love life. In fact Alex felt that it was none of his business.

"I can't imagine why it would be any of my business" Alex said very nervously, then he noticed something strange, what looked like "tracks"

At this Darlene laughed and said "no your trying to change the subject and doing very bad at it" but then she too saw the tracks, they were footprints. Which almost looked familair to her. "Are those what I'm thinking they are?"

"Yes" Alex said shining his torch across the tracks "we're not alone out here" he then reached into his pocket for a comlink to speak with Ahsoka "Ahsoka? Ahsoka come in?"

"Oh your taking to the Togruta now" Darlene sighed "very well" she turned her back to not listen in on the lovebirds conversation. At this Alex scowled at her and then he turned back to his comlink. He regretted not taking Ahsoka with him when he had the chance. Darlene was very different from Ahsoka, very different indeed and annoying.

"Ahsoka?" He repeated "Are you there?" It took a long time for her to answer, but when she did Alex sighed in relief at hearing her voice.

"Alex?" Ahsoka answered at that he sighed and laughed silently.

"Yes it's me" he said into the comlink "you don't know how happy I am to hear your voice" at this Ahsoka laughed. He always liked her laugh, for him Ahsoka's laugh could brighten up any room/forest.

"Everything Ok with Darlene?" Ahsoka said which made Alex focus on her, chance meetings with him often happened so rarely but Alex was so fascinated with finding out who Darlene actually was.

"Annoying as usual" when she heard this Darlene said

"I can hear you know!"

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically at this all Alex could do was smile and say

"Now don't fight"

"Don't worry" Ahsoka whispered flirting with him "I'm all yours" Alex chuckled at this but then began to get into a serious tone. Ahsoka noticed this and said "what's wrong"

"We're not alone in this forest"

"I know the Angels"

"By the way have you encountered any yet?"

"No" Ahsoka answered, at this Alex became curious, Whenever they had fresh victims the Weeping Angels couldn't resist "this is weird, they should've found us by now"

"Perhaps they're hiding" Alex suggested looking down at the tracks "or" at this Ahsoka became very nervous and related the exact words Alex said

"Or?"

"They're scared too"

"How can Weeping Angels be scared?"

"I told you" Aled said "there's a rather unusual amount of force energy existing j this forest, enough to scare the Angels away, either that or they're searching for it too"

"Either way?"

"Either way" Alex said slowly so Ahsoka could understand "be careful, and Ahsoka I love you"

"I love you too' Ahsoka answered back to which Alex smiled but his happiness was cut off by the comlink suddenly switching off. When no answer came from Ahsoka, Alex began to get very worried.

"Ahsoka?" He said into the device "Ahsoka?" Darlene noticed Alex's anxious behaviour and then became very nervous herself

"What happened to her?"'

"I" Alex stammered becoming very afraid "I don't know" he the spoke into the comlink again "Ahsoka?" This time the comlink switched on and was met with an ear splitting scream..


	11. Chapter 10: Ahsoka's Vision

Chapter 10: Ahsoka's Vision

* * *

Ahsoka let out an ear splitting scream. Sky forgot Togruta's had annoying screams like that. But he was instantly reminded when Ahsoka did that. It happened so suddenly Sky almost forgot to cover his ears. Almost. He was lucky he did because when Ahsoka realised there was no one there she stopped screaming.

"I'm sorry" Ahsoka said panting, tears we're coming out of her eyes, whatever she saw must've been really bad "I thought I saw" at this Sky went to comfort her. He wasn't used to this and wished his brother was here instead of him.

"It's ok" Sky said softly "it's the forest it's playing with your mind" at this all Ahsoka could do was shake her head and Sky didn't know what to do so instead he asked her the only reasonable question "what did you see?"

"No" Ahsoka said whimpering "no don't make me relive that again" at this Sky did something completly unexpected, he took Ahsoka's hand. Sure he didn't like Ahsoka now that she was dating his brother but that didn't mean he couldn't pity her for what she saw. Whatever it was.

"Ahsoka" Sky said comfortingly and at this using her other hand wiped a tear off her face "it's the forest you know that right?" At this she became absolutely calm and nodded her head but the calm thoughts didn't come to her as quickly as she thought. Again that awful vision came to her.

"No" Ahsoka said getting very scared and shaking Sky's hand off "don't touch me!" she grabbed for her Lightsabers but realised she had left them back on the TARDIS. At this Sky became very nervous because this was the same thing that happened to Alex. He wondered that if she had her Lightsabers she would do the exact same thing.

But seising her chance she took off at a run "Ahsoka!" Sky called after her to which she called back

"Don't follow me!" At this he wasn't sure who she was talking too, so he took off after her. Picking up her dropped comlink in the process.

"Alex?" Sky said into it, there was no answer because Ahsoka had switched the comlink off when she had screamed. Realising what she had done, Sky switched the comlink back on and said again "Alex?"

"Here" Alex answered back to which Sky set off a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god"

"What happened" Alex asked, Sky knew he was talking about Ahsoka so he figured he'd better break this to him lightly, when Alex asked again Sky answered

"Um" he said getting very nervous, he didn't know what to think when his brother reacted to something concerning his girlfriend but he figured this was pretty important. "It's Ahsoka"

"Ahsoka?" Alex asked very nervously "what about Ahsoka?"

"Now you might want to sit down"

"Sky?" Alex's voice sounded very nervous "what's happened to my girlfriend?"

"It would seem as though she's done a runner" no answer, in fact there was no answer from Alex for a few seconds. When there was an answer, it was exactly the answer Sky expected from Alex when it came to the matter of his girlfriend.

"She's" Alex said "and these are your exact words" Alex paused and repeated what Sky said "done a runner?"

"Well" Sky said nervous "how am I to know what she would do?"

"Sky" Alex aid "the answer to my next question is very delicate and when it concerns the safety of my girlfriend you must answer it with complete honesty"

"And the question is?"

"What did she see?" At this Sky's eyes opened wide and then didn't answer, because he didn't really have any answer, Alex answered the question again "what did she see?"

"I don't know!" Sky snapped and he could tell that Alex flinched because he heard a gasp. Sky and Alex rarely fought like most brothers do but when they did it usually concerned something related to them "she didn't say"

There was a pause and then Alex said the most unexpected thing "get after her" to which Sky responded with

"What?"

"She's lost and scared" Alex said sounding worried "and there are Weeping Angels in this forest, I do not want them harming her, do you understand?"

"Yes" Sky said nodding in agreement "and if there is something worse than the Weeping Angels" we don't want that finding her too"

"Agreed" Alex said and then repeated "get after her" at this Sky nodded but before he could take off at Ahsoka Alex said again with one more warning directed to him "and if anything does happen to her I'll hold you personally responsible! Twice" at this Sky nodded and then took off at a run straight after Ahsoka.

It took him a while to actually find her because when he did, he found the most unexpected sight. He found her crying...


	12. Chapter 11: Ahsoka and Sky

Chapter 11: Ahsoka and Sky

* * *

When Sky found Ahsoka crying, he didn't know what else to do, he'd never seen her do this before so he let Ahsoka continue crying. Whatever she saw must've been really serious if it could make her do this. Sky hardly ever saw Ahsoka cry.

Sensing his presence Ahsoka looked up and backed away in fear "it's you" Sky didn't know what else to say but he said the most logic thing he could think of which was

"Of course it's me" then Ahsoka did something really strange, once she realized it was actually Sky she stood up and hugged him. Sky of course became really nervous. At this Ahsoka became herself because she stopped crying and said

"I must've looked like hell back there" at this all Sky could do was laugh, he knew what Ahsoka was trying to do so he laughed with her.

"You did" Sky said "what the hell did you see?" at this Ahsoka laughed and then became rather hesitant because her expression changed and became very serious. So as she looked away from him Sky could tell that she didn't want to say anything about what she experienced.

"Trust me when I say this" Ahsoka said with a serious tone in her voice "you don't want to know" but what she said only got Sky more and more curious "did Alex send you to find me?"

"He did" Sky said handing her the comlink "you dropped this" she took the comlink off him and smiled "what?" asked Sky "what is it?"

"Oh nothing" Ahsoka sighed and then she looked at him curiously "he worries too much"

"Well" Sky said smiling "that is my brother" at this all Ahsoka could do was laugh but it was brief as she looked around.

"Do you?" Ahsoka asked him

"Yes" said Sky taking out his lightsaber "I sense it too" Sky pressed his finger to his lip, a signal for silence which Ahsoka understood, he then signaled her using hand gestures, for her to stay put whilst he checked out what was going on.

"No" Ahsoka mouthed "Alex told us to stay together"

"You know" Sky said "Alex isn't the boss of me" he knew he shouldn't speak like that to Ahsoka but he just couldn't help it "besides do you know me?" he then let out a laugh and said "when do I ever listen to him?"

"Never" Ahsoka said quietly and then she stood up "I'm coming with you" sensing that there would be no point in arguing with her Sky sighed and gave up trying.

"Fine" he said "but don't wander off" at this Ahsoka smiled and then asked sarcastically

"Now who's giving the orders" Sky ignored her and they continued on, they were walking for what seamed like for hours, Sky scanner the area to look for what it was that he sensed. He didn't know where it was but he knew they were close.

"Do you have that feeling?" Ahsoka asked him to which Sky became very nervous "that your being followed?" in fact Sky did feel that exact same way, because whenever he looked behind him he felt the rustle of the trees and the grass as if something or someone was following them.

"You mean" Sky said "that cold feeling on the back of your neck" at this he turned round and then said "yeah I do"

"Are you scared?" Ahsoka said noticing Sky's nervous expression "because if you are, good, cause I am scared too" at this Sky laughed, at least he wasn't alone, he dreaded to think what it would be like for him in this dark and dreary forest. At least he wasn't stuck with his brother.

"Yes" Sky said smiling "I am completely and honestly scared" he then turned round and said "why did we ever come here?" at this Ahsoka stopped and gave him a look that said _Seriously?_ when he saw that look Sky thought not to say anything.

"We're going around in circles" Ahsoka said looking at the pathway and then she looked up at the sky, the blue afternoon was suddenly becoming a dark night "and it's getting dark"

"No" Sky said knowing what Ahsoka was actually thinking "we are not making camp here"

"It's been hours" Ahsoka said "since I last slept, and I'm getting tired" she then grabbed her bag from her back and set it on the ground.

"The Angels could find us"

"The Angels" Ahsoka laughed "I'm sure they're not even here" at this she looked around very nervously "besides I'm not even sure they don't exist"

"How do you mean?"

"Have you seen any yet?"

"Fair point" Sky said then he sighed when he saw Ahsoka grabbing what looked like a camp bed out of her bag "how did you?" at this Ahsoka laughed and said

"Fit this in?" it was almost as if she was reading Sky's thoughts "same as the TARDIS"

"What do you mean by that?"

At this Ahsoka laughed and said "it's bigger on the inside" Sky wasn't sure Ahsoka was joking or not so he let out a small laugh. When Ahsoka was finished setting out her bed for the night she got a second bed too. This one for Sky.

"Well then" Sky said climbing onto his bed and getting very scared in the process at this all Ahsoka could do was smile and laugh

"Night night" they then tucked themselves in, but either of them didn't get a wink of sleep because they were all just too scared...


	13. Chapter 12: Prophecies and Angels

Chapter 12: Prophecies and Angels

* * *

As Alex thought about what was happening to his brother and Ahsoka he couldn't but think of another thing, where were the Weeping Angels? There were supposed to be a lot of them in this forest but he and Darlene had not encountered any as of yet, and this was troubling.

"Are you thinking the same thing as me?" asked Darlene noticing Alex's change in facial expression. It had gone from happy to curious.

"Where are the Angels?" Alex said chuckling "yeah" then he turned and faced the pathway they were walking on and looked up.

"This is really weird" Darlene said looking up at the sky, "you are really weird" at this all Alex could do was simply laugh at this Darlene responded "what?"

"I get that a lot" at this Darlene smiled, she knew that from what Alex was going through being the Avatar was a heavy burden, she wasn't sure if he even liked the job of having to bring peace back to the universe.

"But" said Darlene to which Alex looked at her "you are good"

"Ha" Alex laughed silently looking away.

"No" said Darlene "even though I've only just met you and I don't trust easy" at this Alex laughed again because he knew from looking at her Darlene wasn't exactly a trust worthy person. To be honest neither was he.

"I know" Alex said to which Darlene looked up at him surprised, she never expected him to respond to what she had to say but what Alex said next surprised her even more "I know you are not someone who trusts easy" at this he backed up on his sentence because he wasn't so sure on how to say it.

"What?" Darlene asked walking towards him and taking his hand "what is it? There's something bothering you" when he hesitated again Darlene chose her next words carefully "you can tell me"

"I don't exactly trust you" Alex knew he didn't mean to hurt Darlene but he could tell he did because she flinched back "I'm sorry" Alex said "I really am"

"I just wish" Darlene sighed "that you'd tell me what's wrong, why we came here" but she thought she knew the reason why so she said "you mentioned something about a prophecy"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Alex said very sincere, he didn't want to tell her what the Shadow Master had told him for what seamed like years ago now. "You do not want to hear that prophecy"

"Why?" Darlene asked very curiously "why wouldn't I want to hear about it?"

"Because" Alex said simply "it's a dangerous thing" he took a deep breath and then continued "foreknowledge, it can be dangerous"

"I'm not a child" Darlene said "I think I can handle a single prophecy"

"Can you?" Alex said looking into her eyes "even if it concerns Sky?" at this Darlene's eyes widened in shock when he mentioned Sky.

"What about Sky?" at this Alex could do was smile but very solemnly "if it's a bad thing, I could help"

"You can't help" Alex said firmly "no one can help" he then shut his mouth as he thought he had said too much "and I've said too much already" he let go of Darlene's hand and walked away from her

* * *

Ahsoka could feel the vision happening before it even happened. The force was funny like that, you could never tell whether or not the vision was happening or had happened. But she felt it.

The voice came to her and she recognized that voice, it was the voice of herself.

"Child" came the sound of her own voice "are you happy?" the voice was getting no answer from Ahsoka because whenever she had heard her own voice speaking too her she got really afraid.

"Whoever you are" she said jerking awake, which woke Sky up as well "please shut up!"

"Ahsoka?" Sky said blinking "what is it?"

"Shut up Sky" Ahsoka snapped, she hated to do this because he flinched back "sorry" she mouthed back at this Sky understood and went back to sleep.

"Child" the voice said again "are you happy?" this time when the voice asked this question Ahsoka answered it

"I am happy" it was the same answer she gave the voice whenever it spoke through her "I am very happy" at this the voice chuckled with her own laugh. The way the voice laughed with Ahsoka's own made her uneasy.

"That is very good" said the voice laughing "and your boyfriend? do you love him very much?" the voice said this in a mocking tone so naturally Ahsoka ignored this question.

"I love him" Ahsoka answered "I love him with all my heart"

"That's very good" said the voice again "because you will need that in the coming war" Ahsoka had no clue what the voice was talking about so she listened "the boy" she meant this for Sky "he will turn on you and your boyfriend"

"No" Ahsoka said looking at Sky "Sky is the nicest person I have ever met, he will never turn on me" at this the voice laughed and said

"Are you sure of that?" then the air did something unexpected her own Lightsabers appeared. "Cause if I couldn't say" the voice chuckled "you don't trust him"

"I do" Ahsoka said unsure of herself "I trust him"

"If you're so sure of that" said the voice, even though Ahsoka couldn't see who was speaking with her own voice "take your own Lightsabers and throw them away" looking back and forth Ahsoka realized what the voice was trying to do. She sticking her fingers in her ears.

Ahsoka got up out of her bed and walked over towards Sky "Sky!" Ahsoka said "we need to go" at this Sky turned round and nodded in understanding.

They gathered their own provisions and then when it was safe Ahsoka let her fingers out and then sighed, they were too late to find a way to escape as they came across a horde of what looked like angel statues, angel statues with their eyes covered in a weeping position...


	14. Chapter 13: The Force Revealed

Chapter 13: The Force Revealed

* * *

After a few hours there was nothing but silence between Alex and Darlene, sensing that she wouldn't get any answers out of him, she just kept silent. Alex was thinking about the prophecy and what it meant for the future of him and Sky. Although he didn't really know what it said, he was curious to find out, because everybody seamed to know about it except him and Sky.

Alex's train of thought was cut off by the sound of the comlink switching itself on, as soon as that happened Alex rushed to grab hold of it. "Ahsoka" said Alex frantically "Ahsoka? is everything OK?"

"Is that Ahsoka" said Darlene "tell her to hurry up" at this Alex scowled at her and then went back towards the comlink to continue.

"Alex?" Ahsoka answered, something was very wrong because she sounded very scared "Alex is that you?" Alex noticed the fear in her voice because he was beginning to feel it too.

"Yes" he answered "it's me Ahsoka" he then noticed the change in her voice "what's wrong?" at this Ahsoka responded with a very frightening answer.

"Everything" Ahsoka said "everything is wrong" at this Alex had no clue as to what she was talking about, because he found it very hard to concentrate on her voice with all the static that came from the small device "angels" Ahsoka said, this got Alex's attention.

"Angels?" he said curious "what about Angels"

"They're here" Ahsoka said and at this Alex's eyes opened in shock and terror "what do we do?" Ahsoka said with fear in her voice "oh god! what do we do?"

"Stay calm" Alex urged "and stay absolutely still" he then gave them the usual warning when it came towards facing the Weeping Angels "and whatever you do, do not blink!" when Darlene heard this, she jerked the comlink out of Alex's hands to which he was very angry.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your girlfriend's life" she responded "Ahsoka it's Darlene" at this there was a few moments of silence.

"Oh" Ahsoka said disappointed "it's you" Darlene ignored her because she didn't want to get in the way of Ahsoka and Alex's love life.

"Just listen to me" Darlene snapped "I'm trying to save your life" at this there was silence, so she assumed Ahsoka was listening to her "look at the Angel" at this Alex looked at Darlene like she was insane but understood her when she said "anywhere but the eyes"

"Why?" Ahsoka said very afraid, Darlene could tell Ahsoka was about to look the Angel in the eyes so she distracted her by saying

"Don't!" she snapped "you want to kill yourself?"

"I could kill you" Ahsoka said laughing trying to lighten the tone, then she repeated the exact same words to Sky about not looking in the Angels eyes.

But Darlene never found out what happened next because she dropped the comlink and realized something, the pathway they were on had disappeared. As soon as she dropped the comlink it switched off.

"Why did you do that?" Alex snapped when she dropped the comlink, Darlene wasn't sorry because she knew she had some vital information, so she looked down and Alex understood.

"Oh" Alex said realizing then a light-bulb went off in his head, as he just got a strange idea "end of the path" said Alex noticing the pathway had vanished.

"What could this mean?" Darlene asked him looking up "how could the pathway have vanished like that?" at this Alex smiled at her and said

"Exactly as I said" Alex chuckled "it's the end of the line" he then took his Lightsaber out and prepared to face whatever lay ahead.

"What do you think is ahead?" Darlene asked him to which Alex looked at her strangely "I mean you do have your Lightsaber out"

"Something that is more dangerous than the Weeping Angels" he then walked forward into the black space that lay before him "and I know what it is"

"Are you scared?"

"Oh yes" Alex said very quietly "I am very scared" when he took a walk forward the same visions played in his head again, but not as strongly as last time. Darlene followed Alex curious to see what could be as dangerous as a Weeping Angel.

"So" Darlene said "whatever it is is in this direction"

"It would appear so" Alex said smiling then he stopped as the two calm across what looked like a dead body, in face it was, a man no older than twenty: Darlene's age with the same black hair and blue eyes as her. When she saw this Darlene covered her mouth in order to cover her scream.

"No" she said walking towards the dead body "no, no no"

"Someone you know?" Alex asked curiously to which Darlene ignored him, but eventually she gave him an answer.

"Yes" Darlene said wiping a tear of her cheek "my brother. In fact my twin brother" at this Alex grew curious and then he asked the only logical question

"Did he have a name?"

"Yes" Darlene nodded "Max, his name was Max" she then turned towards the dead body of her brother "we came here together to find the Angels, but then he got attacked" she took a deep breath and carried on "oh god" she realized "he's just had a son"

At this Alex pitied Darlene because he felt sorry for Darlene "no" Alex said and then he did something very unexpected he then reached out his hands and hugged her.

"Thanks" Darlene said when Alex let go of her "but I really didn't need that" at this Alex smiled and said

"I swear to you" Alex said "this ends today, all of this, it will end" then came a voice, a voice that chilled Alex to his absolutely core.

"Well then" Alex's eyes opened wide as the owner of the voice was revealed "it's good that it has to end here" the owner of this mysterious voice, who controlled this forest was none other than the Force god of visions himself, Timerus...


	15. Chapter 14: The Angels and Ahsoka

Chapter 14: The Angels and Ahsoka

* * *

Ahsoka was ready to face the dark side, she was ready to face about any Sith. But she was not ready for this, as she stood there as Alex and Darlene had told her to she began to feel a sense of dread take over her. The Angel statues were still in their iconic weeping positation, which creeped Ahsoka out even more.

"Sky" she said nervously, Sky stood exactly still frozen in complete shock and terror "are you?"

"Yeah" he said rather nervously, he swallowed a gulp whenever he saw the Angels "Weeping Angels" he laughed and then said "who'd of thought?"

At this Ahsoka laughed because it was very hard to lighten the tone, especially when they were surrounded by a horde of the things, keep calm Ahsoka thought and she let out a deep breath, do not blink, Alex had warned her of this and she did her best not to.

The darkeness of the night wasn't helping at all because apparently the Angels had moved so quickly, it was hard for Ahsoka to even notice where they had gone.

"Don't take your eyes of those things" she warned Sky "and look anywhere else but the eyes" Sky noticed Ahsoka meant this for himself, because as he was tempted to take his eyes of the Angels, he felt her warning him not too. So naturally he focuses on the angel's hands instead of the eyes.

He always found it weird that they covered themselves like that.

"Why do you suppose they are like that?" He asked her, Ahsoka knew this meant the weeping posistion that the statues were in, so a theory formed in her head. It was a long shot but if she got it to work, she might have a way of getting themselves out of there.

"Sky" Ahsoka answered and not looking at her Sky smiled when she answered because it meant she had a plan, and a plan meant them getting out alive. "I have a plan" said Ahsoka

"What kind of plan?"

"A fairly slim one" Ahsoka said unsure of herself "but if it does work, it may get us out of this forest" all of a sudden two Angels appeared out of nowhere, one on the left and one on the right, the perfect candidates for her plan.

Slowly she walked forwards as though bit to attract attention. Ahsoka was surprised at how the Angels didn't move in after her, she assumed they had already figured out her plan and were leading her into a trap.

She didn't need that idea planted inside her head because it made her worry too much.

"Sky!" She called without turning her head "I'm gonna need your help" at this Sky understood and slowly walked after her, when he reached her they both faced the two Angels and tried not to blink. It was becoming very difficult and she wished Alex were here instead of Sky, but then she realised that Alex had to find out the answers to his prophecy and that kind of annoyed her.

Reaching slowly for her bag she took out a mirror and looked at the Angel with it, almost instantly the plan began to work, when she turned her back the Angel moved so quickly that it revealed it's horrible fanged face when she turned back. Ahsoka let out a silent scream when this happened but realised she had a plan to do.

"Keep your eyes on the other Angel" she gestured towards Sky "and don't look at the eyes!" she felt Sky nod and then went to work on her plan. Looking at the Angel but not at the eyes she slowly placed the mirror in the middle of the ground. It was a two way mirror which was good for this kind off purpose.

"When I say run" Ahsoka whispered "you run" at this Sky nodded and turned his back slowly, knowing that this was her on,y chance Ahsoka counted down in numbers. "5" she said softly looking at the Angels "4" she took a step backwards and then Sky followed her "3, 2" when she said the number one she looked at Sky and then nodded and smiled "here we go" suddenly a beam of light appeared iafter the mirror, surrounding the two Angels.

The light grew brighter and brighter and it seamed as though it was entrapping the two Angels. It took a few seconds for it to completly trap them but when it did Ahsoka laughed in glee at the thought of her plan actually working. Alex would be proud. She thought.

"To be honest" Ahsoka said smiling "I thought that would never work" at this Sky responded with

"Great now we have a weapon to use" at this Ahsoka said really nervously

"Um yeah about that" at this Sky turned towards her with a very nervous expression

"Don't tell me what I think you're going to say"

"That was the only one"

"I told you not to tell me that" Sky groaned then he realised it wasn't those two Angels, he remembered there was a horde surrounding them "run?" He aske her

"Run" Ahsoka said and at that they took off at a run with the horde of Angels coming after them at this Ahsoka called to Sky "I hope Alex is having a far better time than we are!"


	16. Chapter 15: Timerus

Chapter 15: Timerus

* * *

Alex in fact wasn't having a better time than Sky and Ahsoka, in fact he was having an even worse time than they were. Here he was at the biggest moment of his life. Facing Timerus the force God of visions and all he could do was just stand and stare. He was doing this because he was both in awe and very terrified.

Timerus wasn't a god as such, but legend has it he knew about all prophecies and predictions of the future. Alex assumed it was just a title that Timerus kept to frighten everyone who encountered him, and to be honest he was doing a very good job. Because Alex was completly terrified.

"Urm" he said nervously to which Timerus laughed quite unexpectedly.

"That's not something I get everyday" he said laughing "Urm," he then pointed a large finger at Alex "you Avatar are quite funny!" Darlene had no clue as to what was going on so all she did was asked.

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?" At this Timerus paused and looked straight at Darlene, whatever Alex was feeling she was beginning to feel it too and that can't be good, whenever Timerus looked at you it seems he presented a presence of fear.

"Darlene" Alex said very scared of Timerus "might I introduce you to Timerus, force God of visions" at this all Darlene could do was simply laugh.

"Honoured" Darlene said very nervously, and at this Alex gestured for Darlene to keep silent but it was too late, Timerus took notice of her and smiled.

"How interesting" Timerus said "you seem to be something new" at this Alex began to get very worried for Darlene's safety so choosing his words rather quickly he changed the subject.

"My lord Timerus" he said "I honour you with your presence" he then walked forward towards Timerus "might I have permission to approach?" At this all Timerus could do was simply laugh.

"Of course you may my boy" at this Alex wasn't sure or not whether to trust him but he approached anyway, and bowed, he gesterured for Darlene to do the same and she did

"You show great service," said Timerus "now tell me" he leaned forward to listen "what brings you into my domain?" At this Alex got up and then showed Timerus the message on his brand new Psychic Paper. When he read the words Timerus laughed and then said "looks like they answered your message" he directed this towards Darlene and at this Alex turned round shocked

"That was your message?"

"Yes" Darlene said nodded "though as to how it got onto that little piece of paper worries me" at this Timerus let out a huge laugh and Darlene wondered what it was with this guy.

"Can you please" Alex said "stop laughing, we're kind of on a mission here" Timerus stopped laughing and then said

"You haven't come here for just that" said Timerus, Damn he was good Alex thought "language!" Said Timerus as if reading his thoughts.

"Hang on" Darlene said noticing what Timerus had just done "did you just?"

"Read his thoughts?" Timerus said cutting the last of Darlene's question "yes my dear I did" Darleene hated it whenever someone called her their dear, it felt as though as if whoever said it owned her. But she was cut off from what she had to say by Timerus "so tell me Avatar, why are you here?"

At this Alex wasn't sure or not to trust Timerus or not, how could you trust someone who could see the future, he was pretty sure Timerus knew what he was thinking so naturally he explained why they were actually here. Timerus was a good listener. He listened through practically every detail of Alex's story from the very beginning to the Prophecy.

When Alex was done Timerus said "interesting, very interesting" at this Alex became very curious as to what Timerus had to say.

"What is?"

"The fact that you do not know about the most dangerous Prophecy in the universe"

"Why is it dangerous?"

"All prophecies are dangerous my boy"

"I get that but why this particular one?"

"Ah" Timerus sighed "now that I'm afraid you'll have to find out for yourself" then he made a few gestures and a giant screen appeared "your friends" Sky and Ahsoka appeared on the screen. When they did Alex and Darlene jumped up both in shock and terror. On the screen Ahsoka and Sky were surrounded by a massive horde of Weeping Angels and there was nothing Alex could do to save her.

The screen vanished and then Timerus pulled something out of thin air, it looked like a scroll "this" he explained "is the famous or should I say infamous prophecy"

"That's it?" Darlene said waking up to face it "it doesn't look like much"

"Prophacies never do" said Timerus smiling and at this Alex looked very curiously at the prophecy in Timerus's hands. For such a small and dangerous thing it really didn't look like much. "Oh" Timerus sighed "you want this" he then held out the small piece of parchment and then said "be weary Avatar, if you take this there will be a terrible price to pay"'

Alex looked at the prophecy and back at Timerus "what do you mean a price?"

"All prophecies come with a price" Alex didn't even realise he was about to take the prophecy but then when he did he jerked his hand back.

"No" he said very afraid "I will not look" he the looked at the screen which had Ahsoka and Sky covered by Weeping Angels "yet" Alex added "I will not look yet" at this Timerus smiled

"Excellent choice" he the laughed "I approve" then he produced another thing out of thin air and handed it to Alex, he then produced what looked like a large mirror big enough to cover the forest. "You know what to do?"

"Yes" Alex said taking the device and the mirror "thank you" he was about to turn his back when Timerus called after him.

"Avatar" at this Alex turned back round and said

"Yeah?"

"When the moment comes" said Timerus "you must be ready, and return here"

"How will I know?"

"You will know" said Timerus smiling "when the time is right" the conversation was over, Alex knew that as much, Darleene on the other hand had no clue as to what was going on.

"What the hell what that about?" She asked Alex to which Alex smiled and said

"I'll explain after" to which Darlene said

"After what?"

"Well, you said you wanted to face a Weeping Angel" he then tapped a few buttons on the device "now's your chance!" At this Darlene simply said

"You are completly insane!" To which Alex smiled and said

"I know!" Then they presse their hands on the device and teleported off to an unknown space leaving Timerus laughing...:


	17. Chapter 16: The Angels Close In

Chapter 16: The Angels Close In

* * *

Running, they were running so fast now that they could barley make out what was forest and what was not forest. Ahsoka regretted using up her best option as they were now completly surrounded by the massive horde of Weeping Angels. When she came to another dead end, she took off at another run but felt as though it was hopeless.

Wherever they ran it would seam there would be another Angel waiting for them. Again she hit another pathway blocked by an Angel. At this she became very scared and felt out of breath. She wished Alex were here, then he could save her, her and sky and get them out of this place.

Speaking of Sky it looked like he wasn't doing very good at all "Ahsoka" he panted, he stopped running because he grew out of breath "we have to stop" at this Ahsoka became frustrated and groaned some anniversary present this turned out to be.

"We have to keep moving" Ahsoka said not giving up, she wouldn't give up no matter what lay ahead of her "Alex taught me that" but she didn't have the energy to move on anymore. She didn't see the root initially but when she tripped over something it hurt pretty bad, she fell to the ground with a shock off pain.

"Ahsoka!" Sky yelled and he rushed over to her, seeing that Ahsoka was badly hurt, he couldn't think of what to do all around them the Angels closed in and all Sky could wonder was where was his brother? As he picked Ahsoka up he knew it was over. They had lost the battle.

"I'm fine" Ahsoka said obviously not seeing the big red gash on her knee "no seriously I'm fine" when she saw Siy looking down at he knew she looked as well and let out a short scream.

"It's ok" Sky said then he looked at the massive horde of Angels about to close in on them, he then turned back to Ahsoka and then said "I'm sorry"

"What for?" Ahsoka asked becoming very nervous and scared. Then she heard the most god awful noise she could her, she had to cover her ears when she heard thus because head akul headdress didn't help one bit. "Dear god" Ahsoka said "what is that?" She became very terrified of that noise.

Sky answered for her but she regretted it later "it sounds as though the Angels are laughing" at this Ahsoak covered her mouth in shock as to why she didn't know.

"Laughing?" She asked Sky "how can those horrible creatures laugh?"

"I don't know" Sky answered "I really don't know" he looked at the Angels that were now cornering them and knew this was the end "listen if they take me I want you to know"

"Don't talk like that!" Ahsoka snapped "we are both going to get out of here alive" when she said that the last thing she ever expected to happen happened.

An ethereal voice came out of nowhere and the Angels back away when they heard this voice, for this was the voice of , no it couldn't be.

"Hello, Hello!" Came the voice of none other than Avatar Alex when Ahsoka heard this voice all she could do was let out a laugh of glee and excitement "Weeping Angels, can you read me?" Alex said through the air "Ahsoka Tano! Sky are you Ok?"

"Yes!" Ahsoka said a little too loudly because Sky had to put his fingers in his ears "it's us, we're still here!" At this Alex sounded happy or at least his voice did.

"Oh thank god" said Alex, Ahsoka was curious as to how Alex was even speaking to them, as they had no comlink

"How are you?" Sky asked for her her, at this all Alex could do was simply laugh. To which Ahsoka .became annoyed, it was never simple with her boyfriend.

"Just shut up and explain!"

"Ok" Alex said "short version I'm speaking to you through a space-dimension speaker!" Ahsoka had no clue as to what one of those was so she listened to Alex "long version, ah who the hell cares, listen the really important bit is that I'm going to save you aand Sky"

"How?"

"Through a really cool spacey wacey kit!" This was what Alex said "hang on a minute" His voice was cut of by Darlene speaking "what are you?" Said Alex to which Darlene said

"Oi" Darlene said "pretty boy" she directed this to Sky who smiled and laughed "this'll be something to tell the younglings"at this all Sky could do was simply laugh "just you watch!" Called Darlene then something amazing happened, through a lityle but bright light which nearly blinded them, both Alex and Darlene appeared right in front of the Angel horde.


	18. Chapter 17: The Rescue

Chapter 17: The Rescue

* * *

When Alex and Darlene appeared right in the middle of the Angel horde all Ahsoka could think to do was rush over and kiss her boyfriend right then and there, but she realised she couldn't as her leg was too badly damaged by the fall, somAlex rushed over to her and kissed her instead.

"Where the hell have you been?"' When she pulled away she asked her boyfriend to which Alex responded with a laugh

"I don't know" Alex said "good question for another day" then which he turned round to face the Weeping Angels. Finally after all that trekking and finding out the answers he needed, all Aled needed to do was inact his plan, but something was holding him back. But Darlene was too amazed by the sight of the Angels. She had to look at their horrible faces instead of the eyes.

"Oh" Darlene sighed "magnificent' she said and turned round to face Sky "don't you run" she said and did something completly unexpected she kissed him full on the lips. Suddenly it became very awkward because Alex and Ahsoka were watching .

"Now I know how Sky feels" Alex whispered to Ahsoka to which she laughed and said

"let him have his moment" at this all Alex could do was laugh but then he realised he was facing a whole horde of Weeping Angels. When Darlene and Sky pulled away they became very nervous and looked away from each other, both of them were blushing.

"Guys" Alex said snapping them out of it for a breif second "you do realise there's a horde of Weeping Angels about to close in on us?" that snapped them out of it so Alex got to work by inacting his master plan.

"Have a plan do you?" Ahsoka said smiling to which Alex turned round and said

"Oh you know me Ahsoka" he turned round to face the Angels "I always make it up as I go along" he the walked forwards towards the Angels and then spoke "hello there, I'm the Avatar" when no answer came Alex sighed "how am I supposed to have a decent conversation with you guys if I'm the only person that can talk?"

"We" said a voice, to which Alex turned round to see the source off but he couldn't which began to terrify him "we can speak"

"Who can speak?" Asked Ahsoka clutching her leg from the pain but then realised it was a stupid question.

"the Angel horde" said the voice of the Angels "the Angels mind"

"You're stone," Alex said "you can't speak" but then he realised something, almost every species has a hive mind so what if this was their way of speaking, through a hive mind.

"We may not speak through the mouth" said the Angel horde "but we speak with our conscious" the voice paused "we know you Avatar and we know the Prophecy"

"Yes" Alex sighed "the mysterious prophecy" he then walked round to face another angel but didn't look into it's eyes "oh" he said smiling "that's what we should call it the mysterious prophecy, yeah I like the sound of that"

"Name's are irrelevant" said the Angels "we have you, we have your friends, what more could you possibly do" at this Alex laughed and said

"Oh Angels" Alex said "do you really know who I am?" Silence came from this when no answer was given he said "I'm the Avatar" he then let out a laugh "not a fully realised one I know, but even a non fully realised Avatar can do some damage"

"What is your plan?" said the Angels demanding to know, Alex tried to keep himself very confident but was finding it very hard not to as he face this army of Angels.

"You really shouldn't have asked that" he said smiling he then pulled out a small device which looked like it could fit inside his pocket, it was circular with a lot of buttons. He then pressed a button and spoke into it "good to go at this end"

"I read you master" came the familair voice of ID, at this Alex smiled and then shut the device off

"Now you heard him" Alex smiled "the big boy up there is all ready to rain hell down upon you all" be paused and then said "unless you let me and my friends leave this forest"

"Alex?" Ahsoka said nervously "what the hell are you doing?" At this Alex smiled and said

"Bargining with them"

"You cannot bargain with them"'said Darlene "they're Angels" at this Alex smiled and said

"Relax" he said facing the Angels "I've got it all under control" then lokoking straight at the Angels horrible face he then said one last thing "what do you say?"

"No" said the Angels "you are our food, we cannot let you live". At this Alex smiled and then took out his small circular device again and said

"You know I was rather hoping you would said that" He then took the device in his hand and spoke into it again "ID" to which ID responded with

"Yes master?"

"Give the Angels hell"" after saying this Alex threw the device onto the ground and rushed to pick Ahsoka up "no time to Explaina Hold on" Ahsoka, Sky and Darlene were all comepltly confused, but they never found out as they were all teleported off the planet through a bright beam of light that came from the circular device.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Angels just as Alex was about to step onto the circular device "give us hell" Aled smiled and faced the Angels

"Well let's just say" he laughed "you'd better hope you have a good reflection" then at that he sulated the Angels and ran onto the device where it beamed him onto the TARDIS...


	19. Chapter 18: The New Member

Chapter 18: The New Member

* * *

When Alex awoke inside the familiar console room the first thing he did was order ID to take Ahsoka into the emergancy med bay, to which the droid obeyed. What Alex did next was the most important thing. He ran towards the console and checked the scanner. If his plan failed then the people of Dareen would be in big danger.

However Alex was successful there was a huge bright light encircling the entire forest area. Entrapping the entire army of Weeping Angels that were in there. When Alex saw his plan was a success all he could do was laugh.

Then came a voice which ruined his moment Darlene was a awake "oh my god!" She said slowly looking around at her surroundings "this is" she then came up towards the giant console room.

"Oh great" Alex sighed "you're awake" to which Darlene smiled and replied

"I was never asleep dear" then she came up the console steps and face him "this ship is incredible" she then touched some buttons on the console, which Alex didn't really like, he didn't want anyone piloting his ship but him.

"It's called the TARDIS" Alex said "it stands for" he was rudely interrupted by Sky who said

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space"

"That's a long acronym" said Darlene "so" she said looking at the massive console "it's true, what you said about traveling through time and space"

"Yes" Alex said "but you're not coming" at this Darlene said very angry

"Well" Darlene said "there's somebody who goes back on his promise" then she looked at Sky "tell him dear, or do I have to tell him"

"Tell me what?" Alex said

"Um" Sky said very nervously "Darlene kind of has a ship which git destroyed when she crash landed on Dareen"

"That's not all" Darlene said smiling and walking towards Sky and linking his arm "we are now dating" at this Alex became very aware that he was the only one in the room who was laughing.

"What?" Alex said then he noticed the two of them weren't laughing so he stopped "but you Sky" at this he walked towards his brother "you're a Jedi"

"A Jedi" Darlene said smiling looking at Sky flirtatiously "how exciting" but then she sighed "oh well it was fun whilst it lasted" Alex knew Darlene was trying to lighten the tone but she knew she was failing dramatically.

"Actually" Sky said which shocked Alex "I kind of promised myself when this was all over I would quit the Jedi order" at this Alex had nothing to say to his brother and thus shocked him, he never thought Sky would do that his brother loved being a Jedi . Didn't he?

"But you" Alex stammered "you live being a Jedi." At this Sky chuckled and said

"No dear brother" Sky said "that's you" Sky looked at Darlene and smiled "in fact this is what I've always wanted." At this Alex and Sky said together in unison

"A normal life"

"Yes" said Sky "how do you?" At this Alsx smiled and said

"Because I've always known" at this he then said "are you sure you want this?" When he asked this Sky responded with

"Yes" he then let go of Darlene's arm and walked towards his brother "I see you and Ahsoak together, it's like a fact, I can never have a life like you and her" he then faced Darlene "but if I do this I can" he then turned to face Alex "please brother?"

"You're absolutely sure" Alex said again to which Sky sighed and smiled

"Yes"

"You're very very sure?" At thus Sky nodded and then Alex turned to Darlene "then don't you ever break his heart" to which Darlene responded

"Trust me" Darlene said "you won't even need a reason" at this Alex smiled and began to enter the co-ordinates for Coruscant, home. At this Sky did something completly unexpected

"You" he said reaching out his arms "are the" he then hugged him "the best brother ever" at this all Alex could do was laugh when Sky let go if him Alex said

"I know " he then turned back to the scanner where they had landed on Coruscant. Home "I know" he repeated without looking back at Sky


	20. Chapter 19: The Avatar and Ahsoka Tano

Chapter 19: The Avatar and Ahsoka Tano

* * *

With Sky and Darlene out of the TARDIS all Alex could do now was check to see how Ahsoka was doing, so he went to the TARDIS medbay. The medbay wasn't all that special but he thought that it was the best place for Ahsoka because of her condition.

Ahsoka spotted him as soon as he walked inside the main area of the medbay. When he saw her all Alex could do was simply smile. He ran and hugged her.

"Hey" Ahsoka said smiling letting go of him "hey it's OK everything is OK" when she said this Alex looked at her knee and found that it was all better. The gash had healed up rather nicely. At this all Alex could was simply laugh. When Alex laughed Ahsoka joined in with him

"You've healed up nicely" Alex said to which Ahsoka said smiling

"No account for taste" she then remembered the Angels and asked Alex the one question that was on her mind "the Angels" she gasped "where we were in the forest"

"It's fine" Alex said trying to calm Ahsoka down "we escaped" at this all Ahsoka could do was smile and laugh. She knew here boyfriend would eventually think of a plan. They were out and alive, she naturally she hugged him and then kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

When they pulled away all Alex could say "OK" he said this really slowly so all Ahsoka could do was simply laugh and smile "what was that for?"

"For getting us out alive" said Ahsoka smiling then she noticed something, Sky was missing and Darlene, she had a theory as to why Sky had left but didn't want to think it, instead she just asked "where's Sky?" at this Alex had no answer instead he simply had to say.

"He's gone" Alex said simply and at this Ahsoka smiled and nodded in understatement. At this all Ahsoka could think of was how their anniversary present went, and it went fairly badly. What she wouldn't give to have another chance. Then all of a sudden a small piece of paper appeared out of thin air.

"Alex" Ahsoka said noticing the paper "what is that?" at this Alex walked up to it and did something unexpected he picked it up and wondered what it could possibly be. If Timerus sent this it must mean Alex did something right.

"Alex?" Ahsoka said again noticing his worried expression "what is it?" Alex said nothing and thought about what Timerus said about this particular prophecy.

 _It is not to be opened until you know the time is right_

"Nothing" Alex said turning to face Ahsoka and smiled he then called out "ID" to which ID appeared and said

"Yes master?"

"Put this somewhere safe" he said handing ID the prophecy "until the time is right"

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Just do it" said Alex to which ID obeyed and went to place the prophecy somewhere where only Alex could find it. Ahsoka had no idea what was going on with her boyfriend and how this piece of paper could scare him so much.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked when ID had went away at this Alex answered

"I don't know" he said sincerly "I really don't know" then all of a sudden his expression changed and smiled "now that you're all better, why don't we go on an anniversary present?"

"Your changing the subject" Ahsoka smiled smiling "we already had an anniversary present"

"Oh you know" Alex said changing the subject again "seeing the last one went so badly I think we deserve another" he then paused and smiled "come on" he said holding out his hand and she took it reluctantly and then they dashed down towards the console room.

"Alex" Ahsoka said holding his hand "what are you doing?"

"Oh you know" Alex said again "same old same old, just the Avatar and Ahsoka Tano in the TARDIS" at this Ahsoka smiled and took her boyfriend by the face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Right then" Alex said pulling away from her "I know a few romantic locations"

"Can I choose this time?" Ahsoka asked to which Alex smiled and he said

"Yes"

"Ok" Ahsoka said smiling and stepping towards the console "um" she said turning round to face him "how do I fly this thing?"

"I'll show you" Alex said taking her by the waist and helping her choose the coordinates at this Ahsoka smiled and pulled into him for a kiss. They then tapped the co-ordinates into the TARDIS console and set it on autopilot as the TARDIS took off into the time vortex.

They then ran up towards some steps leading toward a bedroom and then Ahsoka kissed Alex again and led him in when the bedroom doors closed and the TARDIS continued it's journey throughout the Time Vortex...

 **THE END**

 **THE AVATAR WILL RETURN...**


End file.
